Une vie normale
by PetitLutin22
Summary: OS - À la clôture du combat final, Harry souhaite avoir enfin une vie normale. La Magie prend son vœu au mot et lui donne l'âge d'un nouveau né. N'ayant aucun tuteur pour prendre soin de lui ce sont ses amis, Ron et Hermione, qui vont l'élever. Un petit aperçu de ce qu'aurait pu être une vie tranquille pour Harry.


_Résumé_ _: À la clôture du combat final, Harry souhaite avoir enfin une vie normale. La Magie prend son vœu au mot et lui donne l'âge d'un nouveau né. N'ayant aucun tuteur pour prendre soin de lui ce sont ses amis, Ron et Hermione, qui vont l'élever. Un petit aperçu de ce qu'aurait pu être une vie tranquille pour Harry._

 _._

 _Bonjour, bonsoir,_

 _Voici un petit OS, un petit bonus pour mes lecteurs que j'abandonne un mois ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous permettra de patienter jusqu'au mois d'août pour le retour des publications de mes fictions !_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

 _._

* * *

 **Une vie normale**

.

Harry se tenait courbé devant le tas de cendres. Il n'y avait pas de silence de mort, ni d'exclamations de joie, rien de tout cela. Juste quelques combats qui continuaient autour de lui, des hommes et des femmes qui criaient après leurs morts ou qui cherchaient leur famille, certains pleuraient, d'autres hurlaient, rares étaient ceux à rester silencieux.

La guerre se terminait, Voldemort était mort, pourtant, il ne se sentait pas mieux. Harry avait encore ce poids sur sa poitrine, sur ses épaules, ce tambour dans la tête. Il avait mille courbatures et il pouvait sentir le sang s'écouler d'une ou deux plaies bénignes, mais ce n'était pas ce qui occupait ses pensées à l'heure actuelle.

Il venait de tuer. Il n'avait pas prononcé la formule meurtrière, pourtant son sort avait eu le même effet. Il ne pouvait l'expliquer. Il comprenait pourquoi les hommes disaient que commettre un meurtre déchirait l'âme. Il se sentait coupé en deux, comme lacéré de l'intérieur.

Évidemment la mort de Voldemort soulagerait le monde sorcier, mais était-ce vraiment la seule solution ? Albus Dumbledore lui même avait enfermé Gellert Grindelwald plutôt que de le tuer. Peut-être aurait-il du faire de même. Maintenant qu'il ne pouvait revenir en arrière, cette question, ce faux dilemme, tournait dans son esprit et ne le lâchait pas. Voilà une demi-heure que son adversaire était mort et il était toujours là, incapable de bouger.

Il fallu une heure de plus à Ron et Hermione pour le retrouver. Son combat l'avait quelque peu éloigné des autres et ils s'étaient retrouvés isolés lors de l'affrontement final.

\- Harry ? Appela timidement Hermione.

Harry sembla mettre toute ses forces à se redresser et se tourner vers eux. Son geste avait été lent et son souffle était encore un peu laborieux malgré le temps passé.

Une fois face à eux, c'est comme si, soudainement, il s'était reconnecté à la réalité. Il tomba dans leur bras en larme. Ron du presque porté son ami sanglotant tant Harry s'était relâché dans son étreinte.

\- Hey, tout va bien, mon pote.

\- Vous êtes vivants, Merlin ! Vous êtes vivants …

.

Les morts étaient enterrés, les survivants soignés, les dégâts réparés. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis ce 2 mai 1998. Harry avait accompagné la famille Weasley dans son deuil et ils lui avaient rendu la pareil pour les siens. Tout le monde avait perdu quelqu'un et tous se soutenaient. Pourtant, Harry semblait être le moins touché par tout ça. Il avait traversé le mois de mai comme serein. Il était triste, bien sûr, mais il préférait laisser le passé au passé, l'offrir au destin qu'il n'avait pu changé, comme cette prophétie, et vivre le moment présent.

Il faisait beau ce jours de juin là. Harry était face à Poudlard, dos à la tombe de l'ancien directeur, perdu dans ses pensées. Encore une fois, son visage n'affichait aucune autre émotion qu'une tranquille rêverie.

Ron et Hermione étaient à ses côtés.

\- J'aimerais que rien de tout ceci ne se soit passé. Comment reprendre le cours de son ancienne vie quand on n'a pas souvenir d'avoir été heureux ?

\- Oh, Harry. Je suis sûre que tu as été heureux ! Tes parents t'aimaient plus que tout, tout le monde s'est toujours accordé à le dire.

\- Certes, ils ont été jusqu'à se sacrifier pour moi …

Hermione se pinça les lèvres, pas certaine de devoir relever. Un silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que Ron commence à murmurer :

\- Ce sera l'une de ces grandes histoires … Celles qui importent vraiment, celles où il y a danger et ténèbres et où les enfants ne voudront pas connaître la fin, car celle-ci ne pouvait-être heureuse. Comment le monde pourrait redevenir comme il l'était avant, avec tout le mal qui s'y est passé ? Et, finalement, elle ne fait que passer cette ombre. Même les ténèbres doivent passer.

Hermione se tourna vers lui, les larmes aux yeux, tandis que Harry avait toujours le regard qui portait au loin. Il écoutait, mais il ne voulait pas montrer que ça le touchait trop. C'était leur histoire après tout. Son histoire.

\- Le soleil brille aujourd'hui et il n'en est que plus éclatant. Et on se souviendra de cette histoire, elle signifie tellement. Même les plus jeunes le comprendront. Nombreux sont les vivants qui mériteraient d'être morts et les morts qui mériteraient la vie. Mais je crois, Harry, que … Le but à atteindre valait le coup. Nous n'avons pas abandonné … Oui, nous avons tous beaucoup perdu, mais à aucun moment nous n'avons été lâche, nous sommes allés jusqu'au bout.

Harry se retourna enfin. Lui aussi avait les yeux brillants. Les rayons du soleil se reflétaient dans le vert émeraude de ses pupilles et éclairait son regard et son visage.

Ron prit une grande inspiration, ravalant lui aussi ses larmes et poursuivit :

\- Les blessures sont profondes, mais ce que nous avons accompli est juste. Nous n'avons plus qu'à décider que faire à présent et à prendre notre destin en main, car je ne laisserais plus une prophétie nous dicter notre chemin.

Les trois compagnons pleuraient à présent librement, mais tous affichaient un sourire. Un sourire tremblant, mais qui promettait un meilleur avenir. Il faudrait panser les plaies, mais le temps ferait son affaire.

\- Je crois, que je ne t'ai jamais entendu employer de si beaux mots, Ronald Weasley ! Affirma Hermione dans un gloussement de joie.

Et cette phrase eut le don de remettre un peu de baume au cœur des trois amis.

\- Tout ce que je souhaite à présent, fit Harry, c'est une vie normale.

Aussitôt eut-il prononcé ces mots, qu'un éclair de lumière envahi le ciel. Hermione ne put retenir un cri et Ron ferma fortement les yeux, craignant déjà le pire. Pourtant, aucun son ne se fit entendre et, derrière ses paupières closes, il put sentir la luminosité décroître aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue.

Timidement, il ouvrit les yeux. Hermione était toujours là, face à lui et ne semblait avoir subit aucun dommage. Alors il chercha Harry des yeux. Jusqu'à remarquer que son amie fixait un point sur le sol les yeux écarquillés.

Descendant son regard, il fut à son tour sidéré. Là, à ses pieds, se trouvait un tout petit nourrisson.

.

\- Comment allons-nous faire ? Nous ne pouvons l'abandonner à n'importe qui !

\- C'est hors de question !

\- Il pourrait venir à la maison …

\- Et puis quoi encore ?

\- Non, nous prendrons soin de lui !

\- Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas venir chez nous ?

\- Il est si mignon …

\- Chut, il dort !

Heureusement, Hermione avait pensé à mettre une bulle de silence autour du berceau. Le brouhaha qui régnait autour n'aurait pas manqué de le réveillé si elle n'avait pas été si prévoyante.

Cela faisait presque deux heures que Ron et elle avait ramené le bébé entre les murs du château. Son identité ne faisait aucun doute, nul autre personne n'avait ces yeux verts menthe à l'eau et ces cheveux noirs en épis. Pourtant, il manquait la cicatrice légendaire.

Dès qu'ils avaient expliquer les faits à l'assemblée, constituée principalement de la famille Weasley presque au complet, des professeurs de Poudlard, des parents de Hermione et quelques membres de ce qu'avait été l'Ordre du Phénix, tous avaient montés les plus grandes élucubrations possibles pour expliquer le phénomène. Ron et Hermione n'avait même pas eu leur mot à dire.

Heureusement, Poppy Pomfresh, appelée dès que deux adultes avaient réussi à redevenir raisonnables, venait d'arrivée. Elle traversa rapidement le hall de la Grande Salle où tout le monde était réuni et demanda :

\- Quel est le problème ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir d'urgence ?

\- Nous aimerions que vous auscultiez ce bébé, Poppy, s'il te plaît, demanda Filius Flitwick.

Il était l'un des rares à ne pas être en train de se disputer et à être resté aux côtés de Ron, Hermione et du berceau. Il était tout autant intrigué, bien sûr, mais les enfants l'avait toujours rendu gaga.

L'infirmière s'approcha à grands pas et regarda le nouveau-né d'un air circonspect. Puis, soudainement, le bébé planta son regard dans le sien et elle ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise.

\- Merlin, mais qu'avez vous fait à monsieur Potter ? Demanda-t-elle aux deux amis du susnommé.

\- Hé ! Mais on y est pour rien, nous !

Hermione répéta ce qu'elle avait expliquer aux autres et Poppy fut tout autant sidérée.

\- Pourquoi faut-il que ce genre de chose arrive toujours à Potter ? Demanda-t-elle en une question rhétorique.

Hermione toussota alors :

\- Se pourrait-il que ce soit son vœu qui ait été exaucé ?

\- Que voulez-vous dire, miss Granger ? Demanda la professeure McGonagall.

\- Eh bien, avant le flash de lumière, Harry disait justement qu'il souhaitait une vie normale.

\- Et juste avant nous parlions du passé qui avait été sombre, qui ne pouvait être changé et du fait que sa vie n'ai jamais été très heureuse … Tout ça quoi, renchérit Ron.

Un long silence méditatif s'installa tandis que l'infirmière faisait ses sorts de contrôle. Ce fut le professeur de sortilèges qui, après s'être avancé vers le berceau, rompit le silence et commenta :

\- Il se pourrait que ce soit le cas … La magie, parfois, fait des choses étranges que l'on ne comprend pas. Pourtant, je suis certain qu'elle ne se trompe jamais lorsqu'elle accomplie ce genre de miracles.

Plusieurs présents acquiescèrent silencieusement, puis la professeure McGonagall prit la parole :

\- Je pense que le rôle de nouvelle famille pour Harry devra être joué par des personnes de confiance qui le connaissaient personnellement très bien.

Sur ces mots, elle se tourna vers Ron et Hermione. Aussitôt, les deux anciens Gryffondor écarquillèrent les yeux. Ils se regardèrent mutuellement et leur visage se transforma, comme s'ils avaient eu une conversation silencieuse.

Le regard toujours plongé l'un dans l'autre, Ron murmura :

\- Harry a toujours dit que nous étions sa seule famille, toi et moi.

\- Il a toujours été comme un frère pour nous, pour toi, comme pour moi, avoua Hermione sur le même ton.

Molly eut alors un sursaut et s'exclama haut et fort :

\- Mais ils n'ont que dix-sept ans, ce ne sont encore que des enfants !

Ron se retourna subitement, lui envoyant un regard noir.

\- Nous étions suffisamment grands, Harry, Hermione et moi pour faire la guerre ! Nous étions suffisamment âgés pour nous sacrifier !

Hermione et lui se plantèrent côte à côte face à tous, la tête haute et le regard franc.

\- Nous prendrons soin de Harry, rétorqua Hermione avec tout son sérieux.

Elle prit la main de Ron et ce dernier déclara :

\- Nous réclamons la garde totale de Harry. Nous l'élèveront comme il l'a toujours mériter : dans l'amour d'une famille qui prendra toujours à cœur son bonheur.

Sur ce, un nouveau flash de lumière éblouit l'ensemble de la Grande Salle. Cependant, à la différence du premier, il perdura un peu plus longtemps et tout le monde put le voir se métamorphoser en un lacet qui lia d'abord les mains des deux jeunes adultes puis qui vint s'enrouler autour du nourrisson, avant de disparaître, comme dissout dans l'atmosphère.

Molly regarda alors son fil la larme à l'œil. Elle renifla un coup et, un sourire fier se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Je ne pensais pas devenir grand-mère si vieille !

Ron lui rendit son sourire et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu seras toujours là pour veiller sur nous, maman. Je t'aime.

\- Oh, mon bébé …

Et la mère de famille fondit en larmes.

.

Ron et Hermione logèrent tout l'été au Terrier, pour le plus grand plaisir de Molly qui put garder un œil sur Harry et le gâter comme elle savait le faire avec les personnes qu'elle aimait. Deux mois suffirent au jeune couple pour trouver un logement, un petit cottage dans la campagne anglaise se situant non loin de Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Ron s'inscrivit au CEFA, le concours d'entrée de la formation des Aurors, tandis que Hermione étudierait le droit sorcier par correspondance, afin de pouvoir s'occuper de Harry à plein temps.

Il ne fut pas aisé, pour le couple de s'émanciper si soudainement. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à avoir autant de responsabilités si vite. Tenir une maison, s'occuper d'un nourrisson, faire des études, tout ça demandait un emploi du temps serré qui ne laissait que peu de place au loisir. Heureusement, Molly était toujours ravie de les accueillir tous les trois pour le week-end.

Cependant, ce qui fut le plus dur pour le couple, fut de vivre un nouveau deuil. Certes, Harry était en vie, en bonne santé et heureux, mais il n'était plus là comme avant. Ils ne pouvaient plus discuter, partager de bons moments, se souvenir d'anecdotes tristes ou rigolotes. Harry avait à présent l'apparence d'un nouveau-né, il ne parlait pas, ne faisait que babiller, boire son lait et dormir.

Harry leur manquait énormément. Après toutes ces années passées ensemble, de façon si proche, partageant leur quotidien, tracer un trait tout ça fut incroyablement dur. C'était comme si leur ami était mort. Comme s'il avait disparu. Et c'était le cas en quelques sortes. Harry, leur Harry, celui qu'ils avaient toujours connu, avait disparu à jamais. Car ils ne voulait pas que ce nourrisson, leur enfant à présent, ait la même vie que leur ami. Ils voulaient lui offrir la plus belle des enfances possible. Lui donner tout ce qui avait toujours manqué à Harry : une famille aimante et présente pour lui.

.

Un bambin en body bleu ciel se tortillait sur un immense tapis de jeu. Il riait aux éclat chaque fois que son père, à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, plongeait son visage sur son ventre et y faisait des proutes sonores. Cela faisait vibrer tout son petit corps et le chatouillait agréablement.

Ron avait fini par quitter sa formation d'Auror et était devenu père au foyer. Sa femme, Hermione, gravissait les échelons au Ministère de la magie et ils ne voulait pas laisser Harry à qui que ce soit pour la journée pendant des lustres. Évidemment, Molly et d'autres s'étaient proposés pour avoir sa garde temporaire, mais Ron ne se plaisait finalement pas tant que ça au bureau des Aurors. Traverser des aventures sans son meilleur ami n'était pas si fantastique et il exécrait profondément la paperasse. C'était donc tout naturellement qu'il s'était imposé en nounou pour son fils.

Le rouquin s'était découvert heureux en père au foyer. Il adorait passer ses journées à jouer avec son fils, à le choyer, à le nourrir, à lui faire prendre son bain et même lui changer les couches ne le repoussait finalement pas tant que ça. C'était encore un temps privilégié à passer avec lui. Harry était vraiment un bébé facile. Il avait fait ses nuits pratiquement tout de suite, seules les premières semaines avaient été agitées. Le nourrisson semblait faire des cauchemars, mais ces derniers s'étaient très rapidement atténués jusqu'à disparaître totalement. Il ne pleurait pas beaucoup, était plutôt sociable, bien qu'un peu timide et mangeait à présent de tout sans rechigner.

Harry avait maintenant trois ans et était un joyeux petit garçon. Il aimait beaucoup son filleul – qu'il appelait plutôt cousin – Teddy qui avait pratiquement le même âge et avec lequel il passait beaucoup de temps. Il adorait tous ses oncles, tantes et grands-parents, mais ce qu'il préférait par dessus tout, c'était être dans les bras de ses parents. Son papa et sa maman l'aimaient profondément et il le leur rendait bien.

La première fois que Harry avait prononcé le mot « papa », Ron s'était senti incroyablement gêné. Il s'était posé mille questions sur la légitimité d'un tel surnom et sur les incidences que ça pourraient avoir dans le futur, mais Hermione avait été là pour le rassurer.

\- Nous lui parlerons de James et Lily plus tard, quand il sera en mesure de comprendre. De même que pour la guerre et sa « première vie ». En attendant, nous sommes ses parents et c'est normal qu'il nous appelle de cette façon. Tu es son papa, Ron.

Le rouquin avait rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, mais sa poitrine s'était réchauffée agréablement et il avait finalement adopté ce surnom assez rapidement. Aujourd'hui, lorsqu'il entendait Harry le prononcer si simplement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire un peu bêtement.

.

Harry était couché depuis longtemps quand quelque chose le réveilla en sursaut. Du haut de ses huit ans, il s'efforça de ne pas avoir peur, mais tendit l'oreille pour essayer de déterminer ce qui avait provoqué le bruit. Après une poignée de seconde dans le silence, il se décida courageusement à se lever.

Parcourant les couloirs de sa maison, il finit par entendre des sons émettre depuis la chambre de ses parents. Il y avait des chuchotis et, soudain, il entendit la voix de sa mère chantonner. Il s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds et poussa doucement la porte. Les yeux déjà habitués à la pénombre, il distingua facilement sa mère assise sur le lit, une main caressant la tête de son père.

\- Maman ?

\- Entre, Harry.

L'enfant parcourut la distance qui les séparait, grimpa sur le haut matelas et vint se blottir contre sa mère. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à son père, couché près d'eux, mais au sommeil agité.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a papa ?

\- Ce n'est rien, il a fait un cauchemar.

Huit années s'étaient écoulées depuis la fin de la guerre, mais parfois des images ressurgissaient et les perturbaient. Ils ne pouvaient que soigner leur douleur auprès de leur famille et de l'amour qu'ils se portaient.

Harry regarda le visage de son père et une grimace subsistait encore dessus. Il escalada les jambes de sa mère et vint faire un câlin à son père. Avant de se positionner correctement, il plaça ses deux petites mains sur les joues de son père et lui embrassa le front, comme son père faisait pour le réconforter lorsqu'il faisait un cauchemar ou qu'il se faisait un bobo. Puis il se blottit contre lui, gardant un bras qui entourait le cou de son père.

Hermione regarda la scène attendrie. Harry était un véritable amour et n'hésitait jamais à faire preuve d'empathie, de compassion et de réconfort. Ses preuves d'amour étaient nombreuses et toujours sincères. Elle lui passa une main dans les cheveux et reçu un sourire en retour. L'enfant conservait tout de même une moue un peu inquiète alors elle s'empressa de le rassurer.

\- Tout va bien, 'Ry, murmura-t-elle en utilisant le petit surnom qu'ils avaient gardé Ron et elle pour l'appeler.

C'était un petit surnom un peu moqueur à l'origine, quand ils étaient encore adolescent. Une fille de Serdaigle de deux ans leur cadette l'avait appelé ainsi en flirtant avec lui un jour dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Ils l'avait beaucoup charrié avec ensuite. Puis le surnom s'était imposé de lui même et était devenu courant. Aujourd'hui, il avait une connotation beaucoup plus affectueuse et Ron et elle l'utilisait régulièrement.

L'enfant ferma les yeux, poussa un grand soupire de bien-être et, après quelques petites minutes dans le silence, rejoignit les bras de Morphée. Hermione contempla encore un peu le visage des deux personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, puis elle se rallongea à son tour et s'efforça à se rendormir.

.

C'était la veille de son départ pour Poudlard. Le nez plongé dans son bol, il regardait son père faire des aller-retour dans la salle à manger pour débarrasser les restes du petit déjeuner. Il avait assez mal dormi la veille et espérait que la nuit suivant serait meilleure. Il croisait aussi les doigts pour que la présence de Teddy à ses côtés lui assure une bonne rentrée. Ses parents lui avaient tellement parlé de cette école qu'il attendait avec impatience autant qu'il appréhendait le lendemain.

Ses parents, il savait maintenant que son papa et sa maman n'était pas ses parents biologiques. Ça ne changeait rien concernant l'amour qu'il leur portait, savoir qu'un certain James Potter et une Lily née Evans avaient été ses parents lui donnait juste l'explication à une question qu'il s'était posé quelques fois. Il ne ressemblait ni à son père, ni à sa mère.

Son père lui avait parlé de James et Hermione de Lily. Ils ne les connaissaient pas bien, mais d'après eux, ça avait été des gens très bien, morts trop tôt à cause de la guerre qui avait eu lieu peu avant sa naissance.

Cette année, il entrait donc à l'école légendaire de Poudlard. Celle qui avait été témoin du passage de tant de grands sorciers et sorcières, qui avait été le terrain de la dernière guerre, qui avait vu toutes les aventures de ses parents et de cet ami qui les avait toujours accompagné, mais qui était mort en héros lors de la Grande Bataille et dont il avait hérité le prénom.

Il trouvait que c'était un bel hommage que de porter un prénom si prestigieux, mais il se sentait parfois un peu petit face à cette si grande réputation, malgré tous les bons mots de ses parents. Son père et sa mère lui avait mille fois assuré qu'ils étaient très fiers de lui et qu'il méritait amplement ce prénom. Il espérait qu'il serait toujours à la hauteur et s'efforçait, pour le moment, de toujours faire pour le mieux.

Sa mère débarqua dans la pièce avec son petit frère sur un bras et traînant sa petite sœur par la main.

\- Les journalistes ne vont pas tarder, Harry. Prend ta sœur avec toi et attendez-moi dans le salon. Ils n'entrerons pas.

Sur ces mots elle passa son petit frère, un petit bout de chou de quelques semaines, à son père qu'elle embrassa au passage, puis s'élança à grandes foulée vers l'entrée où elle devait accueillir la foule de « parasites », comme les appelait son père.

Sa mère était donnée favorite pour la prochaine élection de Ministre de la Magie et, hormis les deux semaines qui avaient suivit son accouchement, elle n'avait pas cessé de donner des interviews, de démarcher auprès du public et des électeurs que ce soit dans la rue, à la radio ou dans les journaux. Ça faisait souvent râler son père et Harry devait avoué qu'elle lui manquait un peu.

Hermione faisait pourtant tout son possible pour passer le plus de temps possible avec sa famille. Cependant, même elle devait avouer que ces derniers jours elle avait passé peu de temps chez elle. C'est pourquoi elle avait décider de donner une brève interview sur les marches de son perron ce matin, afin de profiter du dernier jour de son aîné à la maison avant son départ à Poudlard.

Ce serait la première fois qu'elle passerait tant de temps loin de lui depuis qu'il l'avait adopté. Ron en était presque déprimé, même s'il faisait en sorte de ne rien montrer à son fils.

\- Viens, Harry, lui intima son père en lui faisant un signe de la tête, ses bras encombrés du petit Hugo. Rose, appela-t-il ensuite sa sœur.

La petite fille, tout juste âgée de trois ans, tenait fortement la main de son grand frère et le suivit de près quand il entama sa marche à la suite à leur père. Arrivés au salon, ils s'assirent tous sur le même canapé et entamèrent une douce discussion, attendant la femme de la maison.

Hermione arriva une petite demi-heure plus tard et découvrit toute sa belle famille en un tableau magnifique. Elle s'arrêta d'ailleurs pour embrasser la scène et mit toute sa concentration et sa mémoire légendaires pour garder cette image en tête. Ron la remarqua bientôt et lui sourit avec amour.

Merlin qu'ils s'aimaient tous.

.

Ron attendait sur le quai 9¾ l'arrivée du Poudlard Express, son fils et sa fille tenant chacune de ses mains. George, dont il était devenu le copropriétaire et partenaire du magasin se tenait à ses côtés et Hermione ne devait pas tarder à les rejoindre. En tant que Ministre de la Magie, elle se devait d'attendre le dernier moment pour quitter le bureau, mais elle ne pouvait raté le retour de son fils tout juste diplômé.

Le train arriva en gare et la foule autour d'eux s'agita. Une fois arrêté, un flot d'enfants et d'adolescent descendit des différents wagons. Ron cherchait Harry des yeux, mais il n'arrivait pas à le voir. Pourtant, deux grandes mains s'abattirent sur ses épaules brutalement le faisant sursauter. Il se retourna rapidement et découvrit son fils, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Père et fils s'embrassèrent et se serrèrent fort dans les bras. Hugo et Rose, autours d'eux, dansaient joyeusement en chantant le retour de leur frère adoré.

\- Félicitation, mon grand ! Je suis très très fier de toi !

Harry pouvait éclairer toute la gare tellement il rayonnait. Se mère arriva sur ces entre-faits et il courut vers elle.

\- Maman ! Cria-t-il sans aucune retenue.

\- Mon chéri, fit-elle en le réceptionnant.

Harry plongea son visage dans le cou de sa mère et fut légèrement étouffé par sa masse de cheveux, mais c'était ceux de sa mère et sans eux, elle aurait ce petit quelque chose en plus qui faisait partie de son identité.

Se retirant de ses bras, Harry se tourna vers ses frère et sœur et, les emprisonnant dans une étreinte d'ours, leurs fit mille bisous. Les deux jeunes enfants rirent aux éclats. Puis, enfin, il salua son oncle avec chaleur. George était souvent à la maison depuis que son père s'était associé à lui pour tenir le magasin.

Quand sa mère lui avait expliqué pourquoi George paraissait parfois si triste, il avait pleuré pour cet oncle perdu qu'il n'avait jamais connu et s'était empressé de faire un câlin à ce grand rouquin farceur.

\- Et si nous rentrions, proposa Ron qui commençait à voir toute la foule tournée vers eux.

La notoriété de sa femme pesait parfois un peu sur leur famille, mais, à la différence de l'époque de Fudge, aucun écart n'était autorisé à la presse.

Une fois tous à la maison, les deux plus jeunes restèrent un instant avec eux avant de se lasser des conversations d'adultes et partirent jouer dans leurs chambres. Ne resta alors au salon que Harry, ses parents et son oncle.

\- Harry, il est temps de te dire toute la vérité sur ton identité.

Parfois, Harry avait surpris des conversations entre ses parents qui l'avaient amené à se poser des question. Son père et sa mère s'étaient accorder à répondre à certaines d'entre elles, mais souvent ils lui rétorquaient et lui promettaient qu'il saurait toute la vérité quand il serait plus grand. Harry attendait donc ce moment avec impatience, mais aussi, il devait l'avouer, avec beaucoup d'appréhension. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait-être si grave pour qu'il doive attendre d'être, si ce n'est majeur, diplômé de Poudlard ?

George, qui sentit LA conversation arrivé, les laissa aussi et rentra chez lui. Son père l'invita donc à s'asseoir entre sa mère et lui, un bras de son père sur les épaules et une main de sa mère dans les siennes.

Ils lui racontèrent alors en détail toutes ces années passées à Poudlard avec ce fameux Harry. Tant qu'il était à l'école, ils pouvaient encore le protéger des ragots et de sa célébrité. Harry Potter était évidemment entré dans l'histoire, mais les professeurs et la directrice avaient tout fait pour que le secret reste entier sur l'identité du jeune homme.

Ce fut Hermione qui termina l'explication avec le vœu qu'avait prononcé Harry Potter ce beau jour de juin 1998. Harry avait les larmes aux yeux et ses mains étaient serrées sur celles de ses parents. Ses parents qui avaient été ses meilleurs amis dans une première vie.

Ron et Hermione avaient eux aussi les larmes aux yeux et la boule au ventre. Ils appréhendaient énormément la réaction de cet ami devenu leur fils. Fils qu'ils avaient vu grandir, qu'ils avaient élevé avec tout leur amour, fils dont ils étaient extrêmement fier et qui avait totalement occulté les peines de leur meilleur ami.

Pourtant, ils devraient avoir confiance en ce même fils qui ne les avait jamais déçu. Ce fils qui se leva lentement, se tourna vers eux et murmura le sourire aux lèvres :

\- Papa, maman, je vous aimes !

C'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour que le couple sautent sur leurs pieds et l'étouffe dans une étreinte serrée et débordante d'amour.

\- Nous t'aimons aussi, fils.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture ! J'attends vos retours :)_

 _A bientôt !_


End file.
